1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera using a recording medium in which an object image obtained through a photographing optical system is electronically developed, and more particularly, to a device for controlling the frequency of times that the object image has been recorded in the recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-2280 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,156, a photographic material which is directly electronically developed so that the developed visible image can be immediately obtained is known. In this specification, such a recording medium is referred to as an electro-developing recording medium, and an electronic still camera using the electro-developing recording medium is referred to as an electro-developing type camera.
An image recorded in the electro-developing recording medium can be erased by heating the recording medium a predetermined temperature. However, if recording and erasing operations to the electro-developing recording medium are repeatedly carried out, a problem can occur in which the electro-developing recording medium deteriorates. Thus a clear image cannot be recorded thereon. Further, a problem can occur in which a clear image cannot be recorded on the electro-developing recording medium.